2023 Atlantic hurricane season (MigsG)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season is a hyperactive and destructive hurricane season. It currently features seventy-six depressions, fifty-two storms, and 23 hurricanes, 19 of which are major hurricanes. It began on July 2nd and remains active to this day. Thanks to an unusually warm Atlantic Ocean due to global warming, plus a strong La Nina, activity was well above average. The first storm, Hurricane Aeorty, formed on July 2nd; the season is still currently active. Though the season is still active, it has already produced catastrophic results. It has produced almost 96.21 trillion dollars in damage, the largest in history. In July alone, Hurricanes Aeorty, Barnes, and Tropical Storm Carl brought torrential rain and strong winds to the entire Eastern United States and Central America. Later in September, Hurricane Martinez brought serious damage to the Northeastern United States, especially in New York, where multiple buildings and skyscrapers collapsed in New York City due to high winds. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU). This season is the first to include the Atlantic-Pacific Weather Association (APWA). These forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Preseason forecasts On December 10, 2022, the TSR released their initial forecast for the season, predicting an extremely active season, with 30 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. Around a month later, the APWA released their initial forecast with them, like TSR, predicting an extremely active season. Almost all major weather agencies throughout the preseason predicted a very active season. The last forecast of the preseason was made by the APWA, which is their second and last forecast for the season. Midseason forecasts After the destructiveness of Hurricane Aeorty and Hurricane Barnes, the TSR boosted their prediction, predicting it to be a hyperactive season with 45 named storms, and 19 hurricanes. A week later the NOAA increased their predictions as well. The final forecast was released by WT, who predicted 55 named storms and 24 hurricanes. They overestimated, as the actual activity of the season was 52 named storms, 23 hurricanes, and 19 major hurricanes. The rest of the forecasts fell short of the actual results. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2023 till:07/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/07/2023 till:16/07/2023 color:C5 text:"Aeorty" from:08/07/2023 till:23/07/2023 color:C5 text:"Barnes" from:29/07/2023 till:03/08/2023 color:TS text:"Carla" from:01/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C4 text:"Douglass" from:04/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:TD text:"Five" from:11/08/2023 till:14/08/2023 color:TS text:"Ellie" from:17/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:C4 text:"Ferdinand" from:23/08/2023 till:29/08/2023 color:C3 text:"Gillian" barset:break from:28/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:TS text:"Henderson" from:28/08/2023 till:05/09/2023 color:TS text:"Ivana" from:31/08/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:C3 text:"Jang" from:03/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:C5 text:"Kristine" from:07/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:TS text:"Lenny from:14/09/2023 till:29/09/2023 color:C5 text:"Martinez from:15/09/2023 till:22/09/2023 color:C2 text:"Nolan from:21/09/2023 till:23/09/2023 color:C1 text:"Organa barset:break barset:break from:24/09/2023 till:28/09/2023 color:TS text:Peterson from:25/09/2023 till:27/09/2023 color:TS text:Rachel from:26/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:C4 text:Samuel from:30/09/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:C5 text:Terra from:05/10/2023 till:12/10/2023 color:C2 text:Vin from:15/10/2023 till:29/10/2023 color:C3 text:Wanda from:19/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:TS text:Alpha from:29/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 color:TS text:Beta barset:break from:31/10/2023 till:09/11/2023 color:C3 text:Gamma from:03/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:TS text:Delta from:05/11/2023 till:19/11/2023 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:06/11/2023 till:20/11/2023 color:TS text:Zeta from:08/11/2023 till:12/11/2023 color:TS text:Eta from:13/11/2023 till:24/11/2023 color:C3 text:Theta from:15/11/2023 till:20/11/2023 color:TS text:Iota from:21/11/2023 till:23/11/2023 color:TS text:Kappa barset:break from:25/11/2023 till:03/12/2023 color:C3 text:Lambda from:29/11/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:TS text:Mu from:30/11/2023 till:03/12/2023 color:TS text:Nu from:01/12/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:TS text:Xi from:02/12/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:TS text:Omnicron from:04/12/2023 till:17/12/2023 color:C4 text:Pi from:05/12/2023 till:10/12/2023 color:TS text:Rho from:05/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:C3 text:Sigma barset:break from:05/12/2023 till:12/12/2023 color:TS text:Tau from:07/12/2023 till:11/12/2023 color:C1 text:Upsilon from:10/12/2023 till:12/12/2023 color:TS text:Phi from:11/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:TS text:Chi from:14/12/2023 till:25/12/2023 color:C3 text:Psi from:17/12/2023 till:21/12/2023 color:TS text:Omega from:18/12/2023 till:20/12/2023 color:TS text:Alef from:18/12/2023 till:22/12/2023 color:TS text:Beit barset:break from:19/12/2023 till:24/12/2023 color:TS text:Dalet from:21/12/2023 till:05/01/2024 color:C5 text:Gimel from:27/12/2023 till:07/01/2024 color:TS text:Hey from:31/12/2023 till:04/01/2024 color:TS text:Vav bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:07/01/2024 text:January TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(517,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Notable storms Due to the excessive amount of storms in this season, only the notable and named storms are included in this section. Many of the Invests and Tropical Depressions are excluded due to them having little to no impact. Hurricane Aeorty Hurricane Barnes Tropical Storm Carla Hurricane Douglass Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Ellie Hurricane Ferdinand Hurricane Gillian Tropical Storm Henderson Tropical Storm Ivana Hurricane Jang Hurricane Kristine Tropical Lenny Hurricane Martinez Hurricane Nolan Hurricane Organa Tropical Storm Peterson Tropical Storm Rachel Hurricane Samuel Hurricane Terra Hurricane Vin Hurricane Wanda Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma (C3) * Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon (C4) * Tropical Storm Zeta Subtropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta (C3) * Tropical Storm Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda (C3) * Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu Tropical Storm Xi Tropical Storm Omnicron Hurricane Pi (C4) * Tropical Storm Rho Hurricane Sigma (C3) * Tropical Storm Tau Hurricane Upsilon (C1) Tropical Storm Phi Tropical Storm Chi Hurricane Psi (C3) * Tropical Storm Omega Tropical Storm Alef Tropical Storm Beit Tropical Storm Gimel Hurricane Dalet- Christmas Storm (C5) * Tropical Storm Hey Tropical Storm Vav Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:MigsG Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing